The invention relates to cosmetic containers of the propel/repel variety wherein relative rotation or swivel action between externally exposed base-member and shell-member components is operative via internal mechanism to impart axial propel/repel displacement to a carrier of cosmetic substance within the upper end of the shell member, a closure cap being removably engageable over the upper end of the shell member and into retained relation with the base member.
It is particularly important for certain cosmetic substances having moisturizing/emulsion formulation (1) that the container shall establish a hermetic seal of cosmetic substance when not in use, (2) that propel/repel displacements be kept to a minimum, and (3) that the user shall be able to clearly sense a relatively small effectively metered incremental advance of cosmetic substance, when needed. The continuously smooth camming or threaded advance of conventional container constructions provides no criterion to be sensed for such metering purposes, and therefore the tendency is to propel more substance than needed for each use, and to advance randomly varying increments for each use.